2011 YEC
Covers 07-01-2011 thru 30-12-2011 (52 weeks) Ties broken by whoever got to those points first The year of the flop #1 so then the songs I regretted not charting: Nicole Scherinzger - Don't Hold Your Breath Nicole Scherzinger - Wet Jennifer Lopez - I'm Into You Natalia Kills - Mirrors Anjulie - Brand New Chick Cee Lo Green - Bright Lights Bigger City Enrique Iglesias - I Like How It Feels Snoop Dogg - Sweat Chris Brown - Beautiful People Inna - The Sun Is Up David Guetta - Little Bad Girl LMFAO - Champagne Showers Bruno Mars - Marry You Lana Del Rey - Video Games (took so long for this to finally catch on to me) So continuing the thing from my 2010 YEC, here's my weekly faves in the UK singles chart from this year that were disqualified from charting until Nov. I started re-following the charts I think around June but I do have vague memories of Party Rock Anthem and Give Me Everything being #1. the ones I'm sad I missed out on: Jessie J - Do It Like A Dude Chase & Status - Blind Faith Nero - Me And You Tinie Tempah - Wonderman Nero - Guilt May / June - ish Inna - The Sun Is Up The Saturdays - Notorious 19/6 Example - Changed The Way You Kiss Me Calvin Harris feat. Kelis - Bounce I did not care for The A Team at the time.. 26/6 Vato Gonzalez - Badman Riddim thingy 10/7 DJ Fresh - Louder (hated this and dubstep at first but it grew on me massively later) Loick Essien - How We Roll 17/7 The Wanted - Glad You Came 24/7 Rizzle Kicks - Down With The Trumpets 31/7 JLS - She Makes Me Wanna 7/8 Cher Lloyd - Swagger Jagger (I think I did like it at one point) 14/8 Nero - Promises 21/8 ''' Wretch 32 - Don't Go Emeli Sande - Heaven Jessie J - Who's Laughing Now '''28/8 Olly Murs - Heart Skips A Beat Calvin Harris - Feel So Close obviously. I knew both songs before they were released but I'm unsure for how long.. 4/9 Example - Stay Awake Ed Sheeran - You Need Me I Don't Need You 11/9 Pixie Lott - All About Tonight The Saturdays - All Fired Up Leona Lewis - Collide all 3 intrigued me 18/9 One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful 25/9 I think I tried to force myself to like No Regrets even though I found it pretty bad. Nothing else of note here 2/10 Sak Noel - Loca People. It amused me. 9/10 - 16/10 - 23/10 The Wanted - Lightning Ed Sheeran - Lego House Example - Natural Disaster 30/10 I wanted Earthquake to beat Reall About It so badly. I kinda liked RAAI at the time but it's like meh whatever now. Labrinth - Earthquake. Knew this one before release too. Rizzle Kicks - When I Was A Youngster 6/11 Cher Lloyd - With Ur Love 13/11 Pixie Lott - What Do You Take Me For 20/11 One Direction - Gotta Be You The Saturdays - My Heart Takes Over and at that point my chart rule changed Top Arists Of 2011 (including UK chart) 1. Rihanna 3440 (not counting “All Of The Lights”) 2. Calvin Harris 2870 3. Lady Gaga 2845 4. Pitbull 2360 (lol) 5. Britney Spears 2115 6. Katy Perry 1915